conviviendo con naciones
by Deb-san
Summary: 12 fanglir ganan el concurso para un TV show donde deberán convivir con las naciones, lectores participan. AUDICIONES SERRADAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores bueno si están aquí es porque quieren aparecer en el fanfic, pues la casa es muy simple solo digan el cómo será su personaje:  
apariencia física. (De todo tipo)  
actitud psicológica.  
Gustos.  
Personajes favoritos. (Con los que aparecerás principal mente, preferible no mas de 4, pueden ser no oficiales).  
****Nacionalidad. (Cualquier país que quieras).  
y relaciones entre el personaje y unos que otros países.**

**Obviamente solo serán 10 personas las que participaran, las únicas cosas que **

**no se aceptan son:  
nada de emparejamientos de ningún tipo.  
Solo un personaje por comentario.**

**Es lo único que se requiere si quieren agregar algún detalle háganlo sin pena y solo tendrán un capitulo por persona. y solo una de esas personas aparecerá únicamente en el capitulo excepto claro cuando los presente pero como sea.**

_**¡COMENTEN!.**_


	2. la primera ganadora

**HOLA LECTORES Y PARTICIPES COMO ESTÁN? bien pues ya he visto los comentarios y no pensé que habían tantas personas que querían participar bien aquí estas los que ganaron y los que no pudieron lo siento:  
**

**1. ****solanco di angelo redfox roma.  
2. tinna agotnes.  
3. the pierrot.  
4. luisee.  
5. kamirin-chan.  
6. chocolat bunny.  
7. yunneri.  
8. jeannymard.  
9. emi-arlette.  
10. AlondraVAB.  
11. mamiyafan.  
12. KIKI. (de mala gana pues comento mas de mil beses para entra) **

**ok ya nadie mas puede entra así que por favor no critican mi decisión se los agradezco **

* * *

_CAP. 1: LA PRIMERA GANADORA._

* * *

_ hola tele videntes de todo el mundo aquí su presentadora del nuevo programa CONVIVIENDO CON NACIONES, nos acompaña la representación de argentina, díganos, ¿que opina de esto?.

_opino que seria bueno que las ganadoras fueran argentinas de bueno cuerpo.

_ ejem, es un concurso que se reparte por toda américa latina no creo que solo en argentina.

_da igual. !allí viene¡.

_ho *se acerca* buenos días primera ganadora, ¿cual es su nombre?.

_ ho mi dios estoy en televisión, soy Solanco Di Angelo.

_ *la mira de reojo* eres de argentina?.

_ por supuesto.

_¡MI DESEO SE HIZO REALIDAD!

_ *con na gotita en la sien* pues.. Solanco, felicidades por ganar, disfruta tu día con las naciones.

- SIII!.

*en la mancion*

_vaya pero que grande.

_obviamente somos como 200 personas viviendo aquí.

_así que ella es la ganadora?.

_vete de aquí cejotas ella es argentina no esta interesada en ti.

_todos tenemos derecho de conocerla, para eso vino.

_en realidad solo vine a conocer a Argentina, y tal vez a Turquía o romano o España o Prusia

_ *aparece de repente* jaja alguien digo mi awesomisimo nombre.

_ ja, como sea *se va*

_ así que tu eres la ganadora, nada mal.

_ ha que te refieres?

_ he? nada

_ los bad friend en realidad no son violadores verdad?.

_ no solo son mujeriegos... pero cierra bien la puerta de tu cuarto por si las dudas.

_ ho... ok.

*en el almuerzo*

_ *comiendo a lo bruto*

_vaya vaya si que tenias hambre

_ mmmhm clammhm hummmdmm nommmm hemmm dmmm manammma (claro Hungría no he comido desde la mañana)

_ no hables mientras comes, ¿que no tienes educación?.

_*traga* ha pues, siento incomodarlo señor.

_ eres demasiado infantil.

_ ha disculpa que dijiste estaba distraída viendo tus enormes cejas, cejon.

_ grrr *se levanta* mejor me voy.

_ no crees que fuiste algo mala?

_ claro que no igual no me agrada.

_ y eso por que?

_ por que si y ya no preguntes Francia, ademas a ti tampoco te agrada.

_ bueno cierto ¬¬

_ jaja me agradas chica.

_ vaya a España le agrado que geniaaaal

*en la costa*

_ haa que deliciosa es la playa... y algo aburrida.

_ MALDICIÓN!

_ a esa voz es... romano.

_ MALDITOS CANGREJOS SUÉLTENME EL PUTO DEDO.

_ e-enserio?.

*después de unos minutos*

_bueno.. gracias por quitármelo hee

_ Solanco la ganadora del concurso.

_ ha si... pues felicidades.

_ gracias.

_ de que país eres?

_ argentina.

_ eres de esas tipas que siempre me emparejan con el bastardo de España?

_ pues si te así feliz, no.

_ enserio?

_ quieres saber?

_ bueno, no.

_ pero si soy el tipo de fangril a la que les encanta el fanservil y violar personajes.

_ vi-violar?

_ naa mentira solo bromeo.

_ uffff.

*en la cena*

_ y el cejotas?

_ no se, quieres mate.

_ jaja pensé que nunca lo dirías *la empujan por detrás*... oye ten cuidado oh...

_ ha lo siento hmm

_ solanco di angelo, es un placer conocerlo señor Turquía.

_ ha la ganadora del concurso es un gusto.

_ conocí a todos los personajes que quiera, podía ser mejor este día?!.

_ ok, la cena esta servir, la hice con todo mi _amour._

__ _*babeando* pero que delicia... ok este día no puede mejorar

*en la habitación*

_que amables fueron al prestarme una laptop, ojala este día jamas terminara.

_ *toca la puerta* hola solanda?

_ argentina? pasa.

_ en realidad me gustaría que salieras

_ ha bueno *sale*

_ *todos* !SORPRESA¡.

_ he?

_ bueno es tu único día así que sera mejor que lo disfrutes al máximo

_ HAAA MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.

*al día siguiente*

_ adiós solanda te visitare cuando vuelva a mi casa.

_ adiós solanda y vas a Italia ya sabes a quien llamar.

_ igual si vas a España

_ o Turquía.

_ muchas gracias nos vemos de nuevo, ADIÓS HASTA PRONTO!.

_ y así tele videntes concluye la aventura de la primera ganadora del concurso ¡CONVIVIENDO CON NACIONES! nos vemos la próxima.

* * *

**aqui concluye el primer capitulo, lo siento si me quedo fail pero bueno saludos a Solanco Di Angelo redfox roma** **espero que te alla gustado y a los demas lectores tambien nos vemos a la proximas bye bye~~ \*.*/**


	3. segunda ganadora!

_CAP. 2: SEGUNDA GANADORA,_

* * *

_- _en el capitulo anterior, la primera ganadora solanco di angelo, pudo pesar el mejor día de su vida junto a las naciones, a pesar de que no se llevo bien con una personita de cejas tupidas cof cof ingaterra cof cof, a todo el mundo le agrado la chica argentina. lograr la siguiente concursante tener tanto excito véanlo aquí en CONVIVIENDO CON NACIONES.

*se oscurece la pantalla y vuelve a aparecer*

- hola de nuevo, pues aquí nos acompañan las representaciones de mexico, España, y Italia del sur, la razón de que estén tres al mismo tiempo pues no se, y también el por que están paliando, creo que es por la nacionalidad de la segunda ganadora.

- DIJE QUE ES MEXICANA!.

- ES ESPAÑOLA!

- SE EQUIVOCAN BASTARDOS ES ITALIANA!

- *con una gota en la sien* hee que esta pasando?.

- ho miren es la ganadora.

- *unisono* ENSERIO?.

- ...

- ejem hola bienvenida segunda ganadora, Marié Ordóñez Hernández.

- por favor llámame solo Marie. mexico.

- bien Marie, tu solo llámame pedro e igual con mi hermana solo llámala Itzel.

- bien lo haré pedro.

- bienvenida Marie, dinos de que nacionalidad eres? mexicana, española, como yo, o italiana.

- técnicamente soy mexicana.

- SI!.

- pero mi padre es italiano.

- EN TU CARA BASTARDO!

- y me madre española.

- SI!.

- pero legalmente eres mexicana?

- si pedro.

- GENIAL, GANE!

- pues bueno como ya se arreglo ese asunto, bienvenida al show CONVIVIENDO CON NACIONES!.

- muchas gracias, presentadora Deby-sama.

- disfruta tu día con las naciones.

*en la mancion*

- vaya que grande es!

- oye roma, te gustaría ayudarnos con las maletas. * cargando maletas como un borra de carga*

- pero si te encargas bien de eso bastardo.

- vaya pero que flojo y Marie se que eres una invitada pero no te molestaría?.

- ha no yo también soy muy floja.

- quieres un tomate.

- si claro.

- sígueme.

- después los veo pedro y España.

- *unisono* haaa por que?.

*en la cocina*

- toma *arroja un tomate*

- * lo agarra* gracias.

- oh pero si es la segunda ganadora.

- Marie, señor Inglaterra.

- si ya se, como la has pasado?.

- hasta ahora es muy bien.

- te gusta el te?.

- si mucho.

- quieres ir a tomar algo?.

- ha claro, romano no te molesta?.

- no vete con el cejon si quieres.

- gracias.

* en un balcón con vista a la playa*

- haa que linda vista.

- si es muy relajante no?.

- oigan cejotas, segunda ganadora.

- ha que quieres prusia?.

- el almuerzo ya esta listo, y todos ya quieren conocer a la segunda ganadora.

- ha si voy.

*en el comedor*

- ¡chicos aquí esta!

- *todos* ¡BIENVENIDA!

- oh vaya,.. ese olor es...

- la deliciosa comida de fracia-niisan.

- oh que bien

- pero apuesto que te gusta mas la comida mexicana.

- ha si pedro.

- hola, ganadora es un pacer conocerte.

- oh igualmente Islandia, un gran honor.

- un placer, ganado.

- un placer Hong Kong.

- dígame, a usted le gustan las aguas termales?.

- por supuesto.

- ha genial, después de la cena podemos ir.

- podemos?

* después de la cena*

- la estas pasando bien Marie?

- si Hong Kong, por un momento pensé que seria todos juntos. *esta una agua termal separada del resto* aunque, es un poco solitario.

- eso se a regla.

- he? *mira asía un muro* SAL DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO PRUSIA! * le sansa un algo de por hay*

- *cae* auch... no es para ser así de violento.

- *suspiro* te lo advertí Prusia.

- cállate cejon

* minutos después en la habitación*

- haa las aguas termales fueron tan relajantes.

- oye, ¡chica plana!.

- TE ME VAS PRUSIA O HARÉ COMO HUNGRÍA Y TE GOLPEARE CON UN SARTEN.

- ya calma, clama, solo sal un minuto.

- *abre la puerta* y bien que quieres?.

- solo sígueme.

- no.

- SOLO SÍGUEME!

- ya que. *lo sigue*

* en la sala principal*

- esta algo oscuro...

- *todos* SORPRESA MARIE!

- haaa.. un fiesta!.

- sip, solo te quedaras un dia no?.

- haaaa gracias a todos!.

* a la mañana siguiente*

- ADIOS MARIE, VISITAME EN ITALIA.

- Y IGUAL A MI EN ENGLAND .

- VEN A ISLANDIA CUANDO QUIERAS!.

- * en el barco* CLARO QUE LO HARÉ, LO PROMETO, ADIÓS CHICOS!

- ADIÓS CHICA PLANA.

- * suspira* PRUSIA DEJA DE SER UN CRETINO, ADIÓS

- *todos ríen*

- * ríen un poco* YO SOY AWESOME!, MUCHACHA ADIÓS!

* * *

**y que tal lectores?!, les gusto?!, espero que si, se que me salio fail, y que me tarde mucho, pero intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, ha y contestando el comentario de KIKI, este no es un fanfic realmente serio, solo un pequeño teatro de las naciones conviviendo con sus fan los cuales son los lectores, y ademas, me tardaría un millón de años si los hiciera con mas que dialogo, así que le agradezco pero no lo voy a ser de manera diferente.****como sea, un saludo a tinna agotnes, espero que te guste , y un gran abraso psicológico, nos vemos para la próxima bye bye **


	4. tercera ganadora

_CAP. 3: TERCERA GANADORA._

* * *

_- _ola tele videntes aquí su anfitriona Deby-sama, esperando la llegada de la tercera ganadora del concurso, CONVIVIENDO CON NACIONES, aquí nos acompaña la representante del sur de México Itzel, díganos que le párese el concurso?.

- solo espero no tener que convivir con otro gringo.

- el concurso solo se reparte por latino américa, no hay de que preocuparse, oh aquí viene.

- *vaga del barco* ho-hola soy the pierrot.

- hola bienvenida al show CONVIVIENDO CON NACIONES, que disfrutes tu estadía.

- muchas gracias.

- bienvenida ganadora, soy Itzel.

- l-lo se, es un gran placer.

- igualmente, ven pasa.

*en la mancion*

- segura que no quieres ayuda con las maletas?.

- tranquila estoy bien.

- así que esta es la tercera ganadora _da._

_- _he?, Rusia?

- q-que haces aquí?

- sola quería conocerla, con las otras dos no pude.

- sin ofenderte... pero asustas a todos.

- n-no se preocupe, yo queria conocerlo a usted señor Rusia?

- así _da?._

- cl-claro.

- quisieras ser unos conmigo?.

- creo que Bielorrusia me mataría, así que... no.

- entiendo.

- cr-creo que ya es tarde, me v-voy.

- he? que pasa Itzel?.

- *detrás de la pare* Onii-san

- haaaa B-BIELORRUSIA?!.

- daaaaaaa?, CORRE!.

- *sale corriendo a quien sabe donde* haaaaaa no me mates!

* ya en la costa, lejos de la mancion*

- *jadeando* estoy... tan... cansada.

- oh, pero que le paso?

- ja.. JAPÓN?!.

- se siente bien?

- s-si, solo estoy cansada.

- desea algo de tomar?.

- si por supuesto gracias.

*en la cosina*

- y puedo preguntar ganadora.

- por favor solo llámame pierot.

- bueno pierot-san, dígame, por que esta corriendo?.

- he... bueno Bielorrusia-

- ha ya entiendo no tiene que explicar.

- oh gracias.

- oooh pero si es la ganadora.

- quiere algo América-san?

- ha Japón, ya la comida esta servida vienen?.

- oh claro vamos.

* en el comedor*

- es un gusto conocerte The pierrot.

- gracias Hungría.

- _vee~ _bienvenida.

- gracias Italia.

- ho pero aquí estas.

- hola Itzel.

- siento a verte dejado con la loca hermana del ruso.

- no hay problema.

- y como la as pasado hasta ahora?.

- genial, todo aquí es estatifico.

- jajaja solo espero ^^

- eh? O.O

* despues de la cena*

- *bostezo* que genial ha sido hoy, lastima que solo sea un dia.

- *toca la puerta* hola, The pierrot.

- Rusia?.

- si, puedes acompañarme.

- hee no se.

- mi hermana no te asustara lo prometo.

- o-ok.

* en el salón principal*

- a y ahora

- *todos* SORPRESA:

- he? una fiesta!.

- si, ya que solo vas a estar un dia, sera mejor que lo disfrutes, pierot-san.

- ha, m-muchas gracias a todos.

*al dia siguiente*

- adiós the pierot.

- adiós pierot-san

- adiós nos vemos pronto.

- adiós a todos!, gracias.

- y este fue el capitulo de la tercera ganadora del concurso CONVIVIENDO CON NACIONES!, así que tele videntes nos veremos en el próximo capitulo bye,bye~~

* * *

**regreseee, siento a verme tardado con este capitulo, pero ya salí a vacacionar, así que intentare hacerlos mas rápido espero que les aya gustado y saludos para The pierot, adiós! Ciao!.**


End file.
